


the mucocele mishap

by storyranger



Series: LDWS Round 3 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyranger/pseuds/storyranger
Summary: Elias tries to remove a mucocele himself.Don't do surgery on yourself at 2am, kids.
Relationships: Mustafa Ali/Elias Samson
Series: LDWS Round 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852705
Kudos: 3





	the mucocele mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the third incarnation of [eric_idle_rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules)'s Last Drabble Writer Standing competition over on LJ. This week's prompt was "Well that was a bad idea" and had to be between 440-450 words.

_don’t  
don’t touch it  
it’s harmless  
a small irritation  
just do something else  
**stop**  
stop touching it.  
no.  
don’t look at it  
looking at it never makes it better  
walk on, buddy. don’t look in the mirror.  
what the fuck did i say, dude?  
okay. you can look.  
but don’t touch  
stop poking at it.  
seriously.  
okay, good. let’s walk away from the mirror.  
wait.  
no.  
don’t you **dare.**  
put the fucking tweezers down.  
you don’t need tweezers.  
good.  
let’s go into the crafting room. we can find something to do  
something to distract us.  
sewing. yeah. sewing is calming.  
wait.  
why are you going back to the mirror?  
no  
don’t.  
oh for fuck’s sake.  
look, if we’re going to do this, at least get a knife.  
no, i’m **not** encouraging you to do this  
it’s bad and you need to put everything down and walk away right now  
i’m just saying  
if you’re going to keep going.  
get the pen knife out and do it properly  
okay, that pain?  
the pain means stop, dude.  
oh. great  
orajel.  
so we can ignore the pain.  
the pain our body is helpfully providing as a signal to stop fucking doing this  
oh. wonderful. **blood**  
you know, on planet earth, when we see blood, we stop.  
oh, sure, stuff a q-tip in there, that’s going to do sooooooo much good  
okay. you got a few of them out. great. quit while you’re ahead.  
or don’t  
**idiot**  
of course it hurts  
well, suck it up, dumbass. can’t exactly explain this hole in your cheek to a doctor, can you.  
they’re going to think we’re insane  
finish the job.  
you gotta get the whole sac out  
of course it hurts  
it’s fucking attached to your face  
alright. got a big one out there  
god that’s gross  
fascinating  
but gross.  
there’s still more  
you can’t get them all out, can you.  
you’ve got a great big hole in your face like a dumb **idiot**  
and you can’t even finish the job  
**fucking loser**  
how you going to explain this to a doctor  
so embarrassing.  
shouldn’t have touched it, **asshole.**_  
  
Elias straightened up, bottom lip still tugged down, surveying the damage he’d caused. The garbage can was full of bloody tissues and cotton swabs, and the alarm clock on the dresser read 2:33am.  
  
“Well. That was a bad idea.”

* * *

  
“You tried to do surgery on yourself again?” Mustafa asks him, when Elias arrives back home from urgent care.  
“Yep.”  
“And the doctor said it was stupid, right?”  
“No. He said I did it right. Got the whole thing out. Said I must be tough.”  
“I’m going to find that doctor and punch him.”  
“Love you too, Ali.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on a real thing I did near the beginning of The Plague. Having to go to Urgent Care during the middle of a pandemic is 0/10, do not recommend. The doctor was impressed with me and complimented my pain tolerance. Said I'd gotten it all out while missing the nerve. I'm thanking my lucky stars it worked out okay and promising to leave things to the professionals next time.


End file.
